


Ratchet and Clank: The Family Gems

by The_Write_Guy



Category: Ratchet & Clank, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Write_Guy/pseuds/The_Write_Guy
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are sent to the far-off Milky Way Galaxy after the Polaris Defense Force detects an unusual distress signal coming from one of the galaxy's arms. When the duo arrive in the star system where the signal originated, they discover a long-forgotten planet that the universe has left to its own devices. Well, left to its own devices until after a rebellion long since past prevented a dangerous alien race from draining its resources and turning it into a colony. The ones who started rebellion still live on this planet to this very day and protect it, but when the machinations of one of Ratchet's old foes casts its gaze on the planet... Well, let's just say the beings living on that planet are hosed unless Ratchet and Clank do something about it.





	1. And Now For Your Daily News

“This is Stone Stonefield, coming to you live with another Polaris New Update. Today marks the beginning of the Polaris Defense Force’s ‘Operation Intergalactic Dash-n-Rescue’, with intergalactic heroes Ratchet and Clank at the helm. For those of you not affected by the recent brain-robbing space gnat epidemic currently affecting the Corvus Sector, you will recall that the Polaris Defense Force intercepted and decoded an emergency subspace transmission coming from the Orion arm of the far-off Milky Way Galaxy three days ago and determined it to be a genuine signal worthy of investigation. Will Ratchet and Clank find some lost souls on this mission or will it be a complete waste of taxpayer money the likes of which Polaris hasn’t seen since ex-President Qwark’s liquid helium fountain and wave pool? This reporter’s going with the latter, because you’d have to be insane to go the Milky Way Galaxy and expect to find life intelligent enough to create that kind of transmission. We now return you to this station’s regularly scheduled programming already in progress.”


	2. Into The Unknown

Two heroes were traveling through hyperspace, on their way to a middle-aged star in the backwater part of the Milky Way’s Orion arm. One of them was reviewing the request they got from the Polaris Defense Force and the other was contemplating the situation at-hand and checking on the ship’s autopilot.

“I wonder what the Polaris Defense Force is going to ‘reward’ us with after this mission?” said Ratchet, “I wasn’t too fond of the gift basket they sent us for dealing with the whole Nether issue a few months ago, but the champagne was nice…”

Ratchet was a Lombax, a bipedal cat-like entity well known for their resourcefulness, technological prowess, and a wit that usually puts them on the hit lists of many ill-minded characters in the universe. And to the surprise of no one Ratchet was also the last Lombax in the universe, the lone survivor of a planetary assault that forced his race to escape to another dimension.

“We should be more focused on the details of the mission than what we will get afterwards, Ratchet." Clank responded, "The distress signal that the Polaris Defense Force picked up came from a galaxy that isn't known to harbor any native interstellar civilizations. This situation seems rather odd to me."

Clank was a small Zoni robot originally built to take care of a device called The Great Clock, which kept temporal normality throughout the universe. But instead of taking is place as the clock's caretaker when the time was right he decided to stay by Ratchet's side, claiming that he could not leave Ratchet until he found a family of his own.

“Not really, remember those crank calls we got from those idiots in the Sombrero Galaxy? That was a heckuva week…” Ratchet recalled, “You’re just a bit jumpy from being out the hero thing for a while, Clank.”

Clank shook his head, annoyed by Ratchet’s lack of caution.

“Most of the stars in that galaxy’s arms are too young to support a civilization that is capable of sending a subspace transmission to another galaxy,” he said, “not to mention that the star in question is around 4 billion years old and has an Oort cloud surrounding it.”

Ratchet ignored his friend's comment and rested his feet on the controls.

“Well, they did find some information on the star's planetary system and galaxy it's in when they checked the Polaris Hall of Knowledge.” he said, “That has to mean something, right?”

“I suppose...” said Clank, “But that does not explain what the signal contained. Intergalactic standard distress signals require both audio and video, this one was strictly an audio transmission when it was analyzed by the Terachnoids.”

“Good point,” Ratchet replied, “I was surprised with how high the frequency was! Every display screen in Meridian City was THIS close to breaking!”

Their spaceship started to slow down a bit and the ship’s main display started to display some preliminary information on the star system they were entering.

“Now arriving at your destination, exiting hyperspace in two minutes.” the ship's autopilot chimed.

Ratchet corrected his posture and placed his hands on the controls. Since they were going into a poorly-understood system, they would have to navigate through any asteroid fields the old-fashioned way.

“Hold on, pal!” Ratchet said to Clank, “this exit’s gonna be a bit rough!”


End file.
